1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a slotted drain and, more particularly, to a slotted drain including a first channeled half having a first engaging structure and a second channeled half having a second engaging structure mating with the first engaging structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Slotted drains, or slot drains, typically comprise U-shaped or V-shaped troughs embedded beneath the ground surface, and have relatively narrow slots or throats extending upwardly from the trough to the ground surface. Liquid present on the surface of the ground can enter the slotted drain through the opening in the throat and falls into the trough where it can be transported, for example, to a drainage sewer. An advantage of slotted drains is that, although the drainage opening on the surface is small, the trough along which the liquid is carried to the drainage outlet is large. Accordingly, such drainage systems can cope with heavy rainfall without requiring a large opening to be present within the ground surface. This is useful in situations such as, for example, roads and/or walkways where surface liquid can be undesirable and where large drainage openings are infeasible. Typically, slot drains are installed underground such that an opening is positioned at ground level, and the drain is subsequently secured in place with concrete. Transportation and installation of conventional slotted drains can be cumbersome and time consuming.
Accordingly, a need remains for a slotted drain that is easy to install, transport, and assemble that provides a structure suitable for allowing a significant amount of surface liquid to be directed to a drainage sewer in an efficient manner. The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing.